Confessions of a Broken Heart
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A little deleted scene from 'Panda Scars'. I hope you guys like this one!


Yes, it's a new story and I decided to cut a little deleted scene from my recently-completed fic, 'Panda Scars'. It just popped in my head for probably a few days and hopefully, this will interest readers and reviewers who liked 'Panda Scars'. If you liked that fic, you'll pretty much love this deleted scene! Enjoy!!

* * *

Confessions of a Broken Heart

by: Terrell James

A few hours had passed since Mr. Ping told Po about his traumatic past and secret that he kept since Po was adopted. He was still laying down in his room, thinking about how would it happen that way, if he would've told him about it. Could he have waited a long time before his father could actually tell him about his past? Or was it because he didn't want to know anything about it and keep it himself? There were lots of questions in Po's mind that were waiting be to answered.

He sees Mr. Ping come in his room, silently and hoping that he wouldn't be bothered at all. Then, Po turned his head slowly and saw his father there. Mr. Ping nervously waved to him and Po sighed sadly.

He came closer to him and said, "Son, I am sorry for not telling you about your real parents. It was just that I was so overjoyed about having a son, I completely couldn't have the heart to tell you that you were adopted."

Po looked kinda depressed and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was just waiting for the right time to tell you that and you might understand and just... I don't know, I-- I guess I was kinda scared to tell you that and you might ask me questions about it all the time, and I didn't want that to happen. Well, that and go and a search for them while you were young."

"So, the only choice you had to do is keep it to yourself?"

"Yes. And I know it upsets me more than you, but I just wanted to tell you that when you were ready."

"Ready until what?"

"Until you're an adult. I would never keep secrets from you and never tell you something you don't know about. That would mean betrayal as a father and son. And I didn't want to risk that."

Po couldn't believe what he was hearing that his father kept it to himself about his bio parents and really became kinda disappointed about it. He turned to him and said, "I've had several nightmares about my parents being killed and someone coming back to kill me. And it just frightened me to death. But, mostly, when I think of them, I always go up to my room and just let it all out. Just cry until I go to sleep. And I've had several people around me, thinking that since I have no parents, talking about, 'that Mr. Ping must be out of his mind raising that fat panda.' That was just hurtful and not just to me, but for you also. So, I felt sorry for you."

Mr. Ping couldn't believe what he said. He wanted to protect his own father from the negative comments about Po, but never really told him that. He reaches up to Po and said, "I-I am so sorry, son. I-I didn't know that."

"You know what, it's okay. Now I understand why I was adopted to you--cause I was the son you never had. And I appreciate what you did for me. There was one question that I should've asked a long time ago. What were my parents like and...what was I like?"

"Before you were born, they were the best customers in my noodle shop and they went on their first date, got married there and I didn't know they had a baby until you came along after your real dad dropped you off from the rain. I can still remember what you look like. You were in a little basket, wrapped around in a blanket. I thought I heard someone crying outside and when I opened the doors, I saw someone with a basket, and it was a baby panda covered up. I remember looking at you for the first time-- emerald eyes, beautiful fur and a smile that lights up so much joy. And that's when I knew that I would become a great father. Your joy and happiness really changed my life for the better and it has been." Mr. Ping explained.

Po smiled at his father and really resembled himself as who he is and turns to his dad and said, "I really have brung you happiness, haven't I?"

"Yes, you did."

Soon, Po excused himself and left his room and then, went outside to the stadium on the back of the Jade Palace, and sees the clouds turn grey and dark. He stood on the front of the stadium and sings a little song that resembles the whole thing.

_I wait for the messenger to bring me a letter_

_And I wait for an angel to make me feel better_

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_A family separation that only grows older_

_Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?_

Son to father, son to father

_I am broken, but I am hoping_

_Son to father, son to father_

_I am crying, a part of me is dying_

_These are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart...._

Soon, the rain starts pouring in and soaked all over Po's fur, as he continued singing.

_And I wear all your old clothes_

_Your warrior robe_

_I dream of another you_

_One who would never, never...._

_Leave me alone to pick up the pieces_

_A daddy to hold me, that's all I needed_

_So, why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?!  
_

_Son to father, son to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Son to father, son to father_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?_

_Cause these are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

_Of a broken heart_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I...love you!  
I.....!!!  
I LOVE YOU!!_

As soon as Po continued pouring out his emotions, Mr. Ping was standing there behind him, feeling very emotional and connecting him throughout.

_Son to father, son to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Son to father, son to father_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?_

These are....

_Tbe confessions of a broken heart_

_Ohh, yeah_

_And I wait for the messenger to bring me a letter...._

After that, Po got down to his knees and started crying. Unaware, that Mr. Ping is standing right behind him, with a few tears in his face, then he slowly puts his hand on his son's shoulder. Po closed his eyes and turns around with a lone tear falling down his face and his father letting out a few tears.

He quickly grabbed him and hugged him tightly, because he needed someone by his side. He looked at him and said, "I am so grateful to have you as a father?"

Mr. Ping wiped his eyes, sniffled and said, "Me, too....my son."

Po sobbed a little and continued hugging his father and resumed crying. Mr. Ping did the same thing and Po has been like a real son to him. Shifu and The Five looked at them, safely away from the rain and watched it unfold. Most of them were in tears when they saw that, including Shifu, who let out just one tear, because Po is like a second son to him and that song he sang, really connected him in an emotional level, like never before.

* * *

Aww, that was sweet. That song was "Confessions of a Broken Heart" from Lindsay Lohan. Although, I had to make a slight few changes of that. It's this story that should've been in 'Panda Scars.' Hope ya'll like it!


End file.
